


Future Potential

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [73]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, spoilers for “Last One Standing” and the Avalon AU in general.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Megatron sees the potential hidden in both Soundwave and Ravage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/profile)[vani_nessa](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/), who requested that I write some Megatron/Soundwave and gave me permission to put it into the Avalon AU. This is a Megatron perspective on an event that will happen later in “Last One Standing” and is insanely spoilerific. DO NOT click the cut if you don’t want to have the middle section of LOS spoiled for you. (That said, I know you’re all going to click it. ^^)

He was young, this musician that Megatron had rescued in the alley, but he was smart and properly grateful for his salvation. He was also very attentive to the needs of his sparkling.

That had been a bit of a shock to find out. The small mech looked like a primitive, and he had dismissed Ravage as nothing more than a pet and was prepared to leave him to die, but Soundwave had refused to leave him behind. The young mech had been very upfront with the reasoning when Megatron had demanded an explanation. And even if the choice of form for his sparkling was a very disturbing, the Decepticon leader was already seeing possibilities for Soundwave’s young creation.

The Autobots would be unlikely to see a “primitive” as a threat for some time, which would make Ravage the perfect spy.

Soundwave fretted when Megatron took him and Ravage to the troop’s medic. “I can’t pay for his repairs.”

“Nonsense. Credits and energon are hardly the only ways to pay for repair work,” Megatron replied.

The younger mech looked down at the floor. “Of course. I knew that.”

The Decepticon leader didn’t miss the tone in Soundwave’s voice. Did the younger mech honestly believe that Megatron had saved him from being raped by his troops only to force him into the same situation now? “There are acceptable forms of payment that do not require an interface, as well.”

Soundwave did not look impressed. He did move his gaze from the floor to Ravage. “I would do anything that was required for him.”

“Yes, I think I see that.” Megatron watched Soundwave, who had fixed his optics on the medic working on his sparkling. The blue mech’s emotions played visibly across his face, and the Decepticon leader wondered what it would be like to have someone look at him with that much concern. “But I will not ask such a thing of you. Join us and your debt will be repaid in full.”

Soundwave was silent, staring at Ravage as if the primitive shaped sparkling held the answer to his decision. Finally, after long kliks, the musician spoke. “What would be expected of me? I have no military skills to speak of.”

Megatron smiled, knowing he had Soundwave—and his sparkling—very firmly in his grasp. “I’m certain that we will be able to find a suitable position for the two of you.”

“Both of us?” The younger mech sounded startled.

“Of course. No sentient would ever be denied entry into the Decepticon ranks.” The Decepticon leader looked pointedly at Ravage. “And a mech with Ravage’s particularly unique build can be a great asset to the cause.”

“The cause?” Soundwave’s too-expressive face turned confused and inquisitive.

“Didn’t you know this was a revolution?” Megatron asked. “It is far past time for the old regime to step down and for new mechs to take control.”

“They say you only want to take power for yourself,” the blue mech said softly.

“I wish to take power from those who abuse it,” he replied. “I will equalize all Cybertronians. There will be no more need for scrounging in the streets for scraps or selling physical pleasures for energon and a place to recharge for a night. No more fighting for a simple cube of energon. No more running and hiding because mechs do not meet the status quo.”

Megatron wondered, when he saw the way Soundwave’s face grew serious at his words, if the young mech thought he was speaking of his own background or simply playing to the destitute nature he found creator and sparkling in. He wondered if any mech would ever guess that he had begun this revolution because of his own impoverished background.

He watched Soundwave watching Ravage again, and wondered if he had finally found someone who could truly understand him.

“Tell me more,” the musician said.  



End file.
